


The Wedding I've longed for

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Sonic.exe is planning to marry his boyfriend Sonic but what happens when Sonic has a trick up his sleeve?





	1. Chapter 1

“Today's the day” Exe said to himself as he was getting ready. Today was the day Exe was gonna ask his boyfriend Sonic to marry him. His heart was beating at the fact that after today, he would be engaged to his idol.

“Good morning boss. You seem happier that usual” Aishu said passing Exe on his way to the bathroom.

“Today's the day Aishu. I'm gonna ask Sonic to be my husband” Exe said as he was picking out an outfit.

“Well good luck on that boss” Aishu said as he was leaving. After Exe put on his outfit. He took a small box containing a beautiful golden ring from his nightstand and met up with the other guardians in the kitchen.

“Hey who's turn is it to watch the little one while I'm out?” Exe said as he placed Classic Sonic.exe into his high chair. All the guardians look at each other in fear.

“It's Kofuku's” Gekido said in a fearful voice.

“Hey how come everyone is afraid whenever it's my turn to watch the child?” Kofuku said pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl.

“Kofuku, the little one set the house of fire the last time you babysat” Kito said spreading butter onto his toast.

“IT WASN'T ENTIRELY MY FAULT” Kofuku shouted at his brother.

“You're the one that left the matches out” Kyofu said.

“You're more irresponsible than Kito and he's the youngest” Gekido said.

“Enough!” Exe yelled, cleary fed up with the brothers arguing, as they always did.

“Just promise me the little one isn't hauled away in an ambulance when I come back” Exe said.

“No promises” Kofuku said, mouthful of Lucky Charms.

After breakfast, Exe pocketed the box and grabbed the rest of his things before he began to head out. He hugged his little one goodbye and threatened Kofuku before he left. He would then make his way to his boyfriend's place.

Sonic was sitting outside with his friends and foster parent Snake. The hedgehog noticed his boyfriend Exe was walking towards him. He lit up at that sight.

“Hey Exe” Sonic said with a wave. Exe gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello my love, how are you?” Exe replied. Sonic noticed that Exe was in his formal wear.

“I'm alright. Dad and the others are just chatting to themselves. You look really nice today” Sonic said complimenting his boyfriend's outfit.

“Awww you're so nice my love” Exe said turning red. Now's his chance. He took a deep breath.

“Hey Sonic, can I….ask you something?” Exe said. He looks really nervous and is sweating a lot.

Sonic's friends and Snake turn away to focus on the two. Snake is giving Exe a stern look as of saying “do it now or I'm breaking the deal”

“I have something to ask you too” Sonic says. Exe is a little confused

“What is it my love?” Exe said. Sonic stood up and holds Exe's hands. He looked at him with love and passion.

“I love you so much Exe. I want to always be with you. You mean so much to me. All i ask of you is….” Sonic begins to get down on one knee. Exe gasps. Blood begins to stream down his eyes. (A/N: Exe canonicaly cries blood. The more you know)

“Exe….” Sonic says pulling out a small box containing a ring.

“Will you marry me?”

At this point, Not only is Exe shocked. But so are the friends and Snake. Exe can't contain his excitement and pulls out his box.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing” Exe says through tears. Sonic is a little shocked.

“Then to you I say, of course I'll marry you” Sonic says with a smile.

“T-then….. I'll marry you too!” Exe says now a blubbering mess. Sonic gives his crying lover a hug, allowing his bloody tears to stain his chest. Sonic kissed his boyfriend before he places the ring onto his boyfriend’s finger. A perfect fit.

Exe would also place his ring onto Sonic's finger as well. The friends cheer for the two while Snake watches the two in silent.

Sonic notices his dad's silence.

“Dad….. Are you ok?” Sonic asks. Snake tries to say something but before he can say a word, tears stream down his eyes slowly.

“Dad?...” Sonic asks. Snake pulls Sonic into a hug.

“My little boy is growning up” Snake says through joy. Sonic hugs him back smiling.

“Don't be sad. I'll always be your little boy. Even if you're not my real parent, you'll be doing my real dad a favor and watch his little boy become a man” Sonic said. Everyone awes.

Snake releases from the hug. One by one, all of Sonic's friends began to congratulate their friend on his engagement. Sonic gives his boyfriend another kiss.

“I love you Exe” Sonic says.

“I love you too, Sonic”


	2. The feeling of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the proposal, Exe and Sonic get ready for the greatest day of their lives

Exe opened the front door, threw his stuff to the side and plopped down on the couch. He screams into a couch cushion.

“So, how did it go?” Gekido said passing him by. Classic Sonic.exe rushes over to Exe and gives him a hug.

“Papa!” the little one shouted. Exe gets up and hugs the tiny hedgehog, tears in eyes.

“He asked me to marry him” Exe said snuggling his child.

“So I said yes and gave him my ring”

“Congrats boss” Kofuku said coming into the room.

“Why Papa cwy?” Classic exe said.

“Your Papa is getting married little one. To Sonic” Exe said to his precious child.

“Mawwy?” The tiny hedgehog asked.

“It's when two people agree to spend the rest of their lives together” Gekido says patting the child on the head.

“With cake” Kofuku added. Gekido smacked him upside.

“Not with cake you buffoon, with a priest and some vows. The cake is for later” Gekido says.

“Caki!” Classic Exe says in excitement. Exe hugs his child close.

“You're gonna have another Papa soon” Exe said.

“So we better start planning the wedding” Gekido said.

“Yes we should” Exe said putting down Classic Exe so the tiny boy could waddle to his bedroom to play with his toys.

Meanwhile, Sonic was surrounded by all his friends

“Aw Sonic, you're getting married?” Princess Peach asked him. All the female Smash fighters admired Sonic while the male smashes congratulate him. Snake of course, was standing outside the crowd of smashers.

“Come on guys you're making me nervous” Sonic said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Don't be embarrassed Sonic. We were all rooting for you anyway” Mario said patting his back.

“We?!” Sonic asked. He thought that only he and his other 3 gaming icon friends knew about his relationship with Exe.

“I kinda told everyone” Pac-Man admitted. That only made the blue boy even more red.

“Oh come on. We're all here for you pal” Mario said comforting the red boy.

“Thanks guys” Sonic said with a small smile.

“That's what friends are for after all” Pac-Man said.

“We should all help Sonic with his wedding to this uh….. Who's he dating again” Roy said.

“It's a long story” Pac said. “We'll talk about it later”

Sonic was then carried away by a group of fighters who were determined to help him get married to a demon.


	3. Exs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Sonic meet up again to talk about Sonic's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like said in the last story, Sonic and Shadow are ex boyfriends in this story

(A/N: When I was 6, I used to ship sonadow. But that I don't anymore, I like to think the two are ex boyfriends who still care for each other)

Sonic knocked on the door to Shadows place. It's been a while since he last visited and he just wanted to know how he was doing before the wedding next week.

The door open and the edgy faker stood before him.

Sonic and Shadow stood there in silence until Sonic finally spoke.

“Hey….” He said in a soft voice.

“Hey….” Shadow replied in that same tone. It had been 2 years since the two decided to split so it was hard to see each other especially since sonic was going to get married soon.

“How have you been?” Sonic said. He wanted to see how his Ex had been doing since their breakup.

“I'm alright. I heard the news…” Shadow said in a slightly sad tone. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Shadow was hurt to know that Sonic finally moved on and found someone else to love. Probably more than him. It makes him regret the day he told Sonic he didn't the same way about him anymore and how he just wanted to be friends.

“I hope it doesn't hurt you…” Sonic said in a sad tone.

“No, it's okay…..” Shadow began.

“I'm happy for you…. It's good to know that someone else is taking care of you now. More than I ever could” Shadow could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Sonic pulled him into a hug.

“It's okay….” Sonic could only said as he hugged his ex.

“Even though I'm getting married, I still love you. And I'm thankful i got to be with you. I hope someday you find someone else too” Sonic said in a calm tone.

The two break free from the hug. Sonic decided not to ask him if he was coming, as that would be awkward if Shadow would be there.

“I better get going…” Sonic said.

“Okay then…. I hope you'll be happy with your new life…” Shadow said still sad.

“Thank you Shadow” Sonic said with a small smile.

“I'll never forget you”

After Sonic left, Shadow sat down on the couch and sighed.

“As much as I'm happy for him, I regret the day I told him we should just be friends…”


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding is here!

The day had finally come. Everyone was in their best formal wear and patiently waited for the ceremony to commence.

Sonic stood at the front of the chapel, waiting for his husband-to-be to arrive. He was a little nervous about all this but he knew that after this, he'd be happily married to the one he loved the most: Exe.

He stared at the people sitting on chairs. One half of the room was the smash cast and the other Sonic characters. The other half were Tails doll and Exe's other Creepypasta friends. Sonic felt a little crept out, especially since of them looked like Pokemon trainer but with no arms. He decided to ignore it as everyone stood up and faced the back of the chapel.

There he was, in a beautiful wedding dress and a veil covering his face: his lover, Sonic.exe.

Exe steadily walked down the aisle, keeping his eyes on Sonic and making sure not to step on his precious child who was throwing flowers down the aisle.

Exe met up with Sonic at the front of the chapel, a little nervous to face him, even through the veil.

“You look beautiful” Sonic whispered to Exe. A blush can see been through Exe's veil.

“Thanks…” Exe softly said.

Kito, the priest stood before the two.

“Dearly beloved” Kito began “We have gathered here today to unite Sonic the hedgehog and Sonic.exe in married. If there's any reason that these should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace- Put your hand down Snake” Kito said glaring at the snake dad lowering his hand in anger.

“WAIT-”

Everyone turned to face the source of the yelling. It was Shadow, panting as if he ran all the way here.

“Sonic” Shadow began. “I love you so much. I want you back. I never should've let you go. I can't live without you”

Sonic was shocked to hear such words. He quickly rushed over to Shadow, making everyone gasp and Exe angry.

“Oh Shadow” Sonic told him. Shadow held his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I'm sorry…..”

Shadow was in shock. Everyone gasp.

“W-what?!” The ultimate life form could only say.

“I don't feel that way about you. I already found someone who loves me very much. I think we should stay friends, like you said” Sonic said.

“I see. Well then Sonic, go enjoy your wedding. I'll just….go” Shadow said. He released Sonic from his grasp and ran out of the chapel, leaving the room in shocked. Mario approached Sonic.

“You ok there pal?” The plumber asked.

“Yeah…. I'm fine…. Let's just continue the wedding” Sonic said.

“Do you Sonic take Exe to be your loving husband? To cherish and to love as you both shall live until death do you part?” Kito asked Sonic.

“I do” the hedgehog replied.

“And do you Exe take Sonic to be your loving husband?”

“I do…” Exe said softly, trying to hold back tears.

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss” Kito said.

Sonic took off Exe's veil to reveal a beautiful version of himself staring back at him. Sonic smiled and Exe, who smiled back before the two came together for a tender loving kiss. Their fates have been sealed and they will spend the rest of their lives together. Everyone cheered as the two kissed. Mario, Megaman and Pac-Man hugged each other as they cried tears of joy. Snake had his back turned from everyone else, hiding behind tears.

Sonic and Exe broke free from the kiss and smiled at each other.

“Well, this is it” Sonic told his now husband. “The next chapter of our lives officially begins. I'm so happy I fell in love with you, Exe”

“I'm happy too, Sonic” Exe replied. The two made their way down the aisle where their float waited for them, to greet their fans as they roamed the streets like a parade.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
